What teen demigods do
by Heroes are sexy
Summary: This fanfic is about Percy and other boy demigods having gay sex in various times in Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rated M for a reason, don't like don't read.
1. Luke Castellan

**Author's note** : It is my very first story on fanfiction, so reviews are more than welcomed. Of course I don't own any of the books, Rick Riordan does.

 **Warning** : Gay sex scenes, don't like don't read.

Percy sat on his bed in his new poseidon cabin alone. He was claimed by his dad the day before during capture the flag, but he wasn't sure he was happy about it. Now everybody treated him like he was infected by some bad disease, only a few people talked to him. He was sad and angry, not just because of the campers, but also his dad, who never even talked to him, and now he ruined everything in a matter of seconds. But he was also relieved that he finally became claimed, so he walked down to the beach to swim some laps.

Percy started to get rid of his clothes untill he stood there in only his swimming shorts. He walked into the comfortably warm water and started to swim. Then he realised that he was not the only one in the water. Luke Castellan was also enjoying the perfect weather, and he saw Percy too. They both swam to the shore, and this was a perfect opportunity for Percy to examine the body of the son of Hermes. He had sexy long legs and a really strong six pack. Between his legs, uner his tight and wet swimming shorts was quite a big bulge, showing off Luke's unerect cock.

'Hi Luke!'Said Percy to the other demigod.

'Hello Percy.'

'I didn't expect to see you here' said Percy, and he felt his cock becoming hard, and any second he would be rock hard and it would be more than awkward.

'Well, I came here to tell you something because I thought you would be here, so when I didn't find you here I took the opportunity and jumped in the water.

'What did you want to tell me?'

'Percy… you have to know that I don't mind that you are a son of Poseidon. I just wanted to tell you that you always have a friend who you can talk to.

'Thanks Luke, that's so good to hear.' Fuck. I didn't know why but I was almost fully erect at the time, so I sat down on the sand and tied to hide my huge bulge in my pants. I never felt anything like this before with a boy. I felt some kind of lust, an urge to touch him.

Luke sat down next to me, and the next thing he did really surprised me. He put his hands on the sides of my head and kissed me. I was too stunned to move and didn't know what to do.

'Oh… sorry Percy I don't know what did I think…'

But he could never finish the sentence because Percy pushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. It was Luke's turn to be surprised, but he quickly took control and forced open Percy's mouth. The son of Hermes's and the sea prince's tounge battled for dominance, they were like two fish out of the water. They only parted to pull down each other's swimming shorts, so they both revealed their rock hard dicks. Luke's was at least ten inches long and two inches thick. Percy, despite being only twelve, had an eleven inch long and two and a half inches thick monster cock, and he was pleased to see that Luke stared at it with bulging eyes. Maybe it was because his father is part of the big three, but Percy didn't want to think about anything else than the sexy and naked Luke's sight.

'Oh gods… I never thought you had such a huge penis!' Said Luke, still eyeing Percy's member.

Then Luke started jerking off Percy, while Percy kissed him, and started jerking Luke too. Then the son of Hermes quickly got between percy's moscular legs of a swimmer, and licked the head of the sea price's cock. Percy just sat there, not believing that this was really happening. He moved his touge around it like it was a lollipop, that started licking the sides of the enermous dick.

'Ah Luke, this is so good!' Moaned Percy.

'You never had a blowjob before?' Asked the older demigod.

'No, never.' Said the younger demigod, breathing heavily.

Luke then cupped his mouth around Percy's rod and bobbed his head up and down of it, while his tounge swirled around the member. Percy was in Elysium. Luke worked on it like an expert, it wasn't his first blowjob for sure. He did it so good that Percy wanted to cry out of joy, so he did.

'Luke, I'm gonna… cum!' And just then, Percy shot his load in Luke's mouth, some of the white liqud dripping down the older demigod's chin. Luke swallowed the whole load, which couldn't be easy, since Percy shot an enormous load. It was such a sexy scene, Percy became hard again immediately.

'It was fantastic, Luke.' Said the sea prince. Luke just smiled, and kissed Percy, so he could taste his own cum. He actually liked it and it turned him on. He never knew he was such a pervert, but he didn't care. They stood up, still kissing and touching each other in very intimate spots.

Percy wanted to return the favour, so he kneeled before Luke's rod and licked the bell-end of the older demigod's dick. He tried to swallow the whole lenght of the member, but he started to gag at about three inches. The sea prince put his hands on the remaining part which he couldn't put in his mouth and jerked it off. Luke seemed to enjoy it, so Percy continued, until Luke shot his load too. The younger demigod swallowed it all.

The sea prince pushed Luke down ito the sand, got between his legs, and started planting hot kisses all the way up to his hole. When he got there, he licked Luke's entrance.

'Percy, what are you… ah!' He moaned, because percy sticked his tounge in the tight hole, and tounge-fucked Luke. He went deeper and deeper, loving the taste of the ass. His tounge went wild, like he did this in his entire life.

'Ah, Percy, I need more!' Shouted Luke, so percy got his tounge out of the hole, licked one of his fingers and sticked it in Luke's ass. One more finger followed the first, scissoring and loosening Luke's opening.

'Please Percy, I want you inside me, I need you inside me!' And with that, Percy kissed Luke, put his sexy legs on his shoulders and hovered his huge dick above his enterence.

'Are you really sure you want this?'

'Yes.' Answered Luke. 'And don't worry, I've been fucking and getting fucked by boys way before I was your age.'

So Percy thrust his dick inside Luke, immediately feeling the tightness and warmness of the hole. Then he begun to move his hips forward and pulling out slowly.

'Faster!' Commanded Luke, and Percy sped up the pace, ploughing the older demigod like crazy. He became faster and faster, just fucking like an animal, until his movements blurred together. Luke shouted Percy's name, and Percy was moaning and screaming. The feeling was undescribable. It was Percy's first time, so everything felt new, everything felt good. They were both sweating and panting, and the sea prince started to jerk off Luke, and he cummed almost instantly.

'Oh gods! Luke I'm going to cum!'

'Cum inside me!' Whith that, Percy shot inside the son of Hermes, then pulled out, and his seed slowly began pouring out of the hole. Percy fell on Luke, breathing heavily. Neither of them could move for a minuite, they just kissed, laying on each other's naked body. Then Percy licked Luke's cum off his belly, and also ate it out of his ass. He became a strong addict. Then they sat up, and started to jerk off each other's dick. When Percy felt that Luke is going to shoot his load, he put his mouth around his cock and let he older demigod cum into his throat. Percy came too, for the third time in a row, shortly after Luke was finished.

'Despite you are not even thirteen, you are the best fucker I've ever met. You are natural talent.'

'Thanks Luke.' I said.

'Seeing you at dinner?'

'Yeah, sure.'

 **Author's note** : Huh! I finally finished it, and I enjoyed every minute of writing. Thank you very much for reading my fiction!


	2. Connor and Travis Stoll

**Author's note** : Hello again! This is the second chapter of my very first fanfiction „What teen demigods do". Hope you will enjoy it! Of course I don't own any of the stories I write fanfiction about, Rick Riordan does.

 **Warning** : Contains gay sex scenes not suitable for children. Don't like, don't read. I have warned you.

The day was hot and sunny, so Percy was walking down the beach, watching other campers having archery class, swordfighting practice or doing some wall-climbing. He wore nothing but short pants, so his mosclar upper body was exposed to everybody, which didn't seem to bother anybody. There have been only three days since he arrived from his quest to retrieve Zeus's ligning bolt, so he was still treated as a hero. It was quite a good feeling, being respected and all, but Percy had one big problem: he was horny as fuck. What he didn't know, is that all his wishes will come true this evening.

So he happened to walk by the forest, where he saw the Stoll brothers doing something, but Percy didn't really want to know what, he was sure it could be nothing good.

'Hi Percy!' They both called out in unison. This always creeped out Percy a little bit. He never understood how could two people be so identical.

'Hi Travis, hello Connor.'

'Hey Percy, we wanted to show you something. ' Said Travis. Or Connor. One of them.

'Yes, come here.' Said his brother.

'Umm… What would you like to show me?' Actually, I didn't really want to go with them, they would prank me or something, almost for sure. But my whole afternoon was free, so I didn't think they could cause me any trouble.

'Right this way.' Both of them said.

So we started to walk in the dense forest floor, the canopies of the trees closing tightly above us, letting in only a little sunsine. We were walking for what it seemed to be ten minutes, and I started to feel unconfortable, but then we stopped. I just wanted to ask them why did they bring me here, when I saw from the corner of my eyes that one of the Stolls got a shiny object from his pocket. Before I could turn around to see what is it, the boy threw the object towards me, and I felt a metal handcuff closing on my wrists.

'What the Hades are you doing?' I shouted at them, but they were just smiling mischievously.

'This is what we brought you here for.' Said one of them.

'To have some fun.' Said his brother, and with that, they grabbed my arms and tied me to a tree with a rope. Then, they started to get their clothes off, so they had only their underwears on themselves. After they got rid and put away their clothes, they started tearing off my pants, so all three of us were almost completely naked. The Stolls vere quite skinny, but athletic with long arms and legs. They both had a growing bulge in their underwear, and eyed me with hungry eyes.

'Now I see clearly where this is going.' Said Pecy. And he didn't mind at all.

'We have planned this since you arriwed at camp.'

'And our little plan worked out just as we wanted. Didn't it Connor?'

'Yes, indeed.' Said Connor. At least Percy now knew who were who.

With that Connor kneeled before Percy, but before he could even touch his groing bulge, Percy's dick sprang out of his pants, because is couldn't hold the enermous member in it any longer, so it hit Connor in the face, leaving a faint red mark on the boy's face. Connor just made a sexy moan, and without hesitation, got Percy's rod in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, while he made circles with his tounge, driving Percy crazy with pleasure. While Connor was giving him a first-class blowjob, Travis kneeled next to Percy, and they started kissing. The son of Poseidon opened the Hermes boy's mouth, so he could slide his tounge in it, making the kiss even more passionate. Then Travis slid down his underwear, and started to face-fuck Percy, so he did his best not to gag on the penis inside his mouth. Since his first time with Luke, he had some practice with various campers, so now he knew what he was doing.

'Ah Connor, I… I'm going to... ahhhh!' He shot an enermous loa into Connor's mouth, since he hadn't jerked of fin a few days, Connor couldn't take it all in , so he got cum all over his face and neck. Travis ejaculated in his mouth too, shouting his name and then pulling out, pulling strings of cum from percy's mouth. He swallowed it all happily. Percy liked the taste of Travis's cum, it reminded him of his first time with Luke. Then Connor leaned over him and kissed him, getting some of Percy's own cum in his mouth. This instantly made him rock-hard again, and wanted to come again.

Travis started playing with Percy's cock, jerking it gently, while his brother ate his ass, then tounge-fucket him. Connor then put two of his fingers in his brother, and scissored him. They were insanely hot, so Percy almost got over the edge, but Travis stopped just at the right time so Percy didn't come.

'Why did you stop?' Asked Percy.

'I didn't want your dick to become limp, yet.' He said, and pulled his ass away from his brother. He then positioned himself above Percy's enermous monster cock, and lowered his ass on the boner. Connor's saliva made the whole thing slippery, Travis didn't have truble getting the rod into his hole.

Travis cried out in pain, he never had such a thick and long dick in his ass for sure. Percy saw stars from the pleasure of the tight hole, and Travis started bouncing himself up and down the member. The sound of skin slapping agains skin echoed through the forest, as Travis pushed the whole lenght of Percy's dick in his butt, then lifting himself up again.

'Ah, Travis, this is so gooood!' Shouted Percy.

'Scream my name!'

'TRAVIS! I'm gonna cum!'

So Pery came inside Travis, his white seed pouring out of the tight hole. Travis put two fingers in his ass, then licked the cum off them. Percy's dick started to harden again. Maybe the Stolls boys did something to him, because it was unusual from him to have this amount of boners in a row. Anyway, it was Connor's turn to slide onto the boner. But first, Travis untied him from the tree, so percy could stand up staright. Connor started to kiss Percy in a long, hot, passionate kiss. Then Percy grabbed Connor's tights, and Connor jumped up on Percy, and crossed his legs behind him. Despite they were both only twelve, Percy was taller and more moscular, so he could easily hold Connor's weight. It was a little bit difficult to put Percy's long member into Connor's ass, but they menaged to fit it all in, so Percy could start fucking Connor. He grabbed his ass and lifted him up and pushed him down. Travis was jerking his cock at the hot sight, them came behind his brother, and slid his penis in his hole too.

'Ahhhhh shit!' Cried Connor,

'This is so hot!' Said Percy.

'Sorry brother, but I neeeded to try this.' Said Travis apologizing to Connor.

'Ahhhhhhhhh!' Answered Connor.

Percy did some pretty wild things before, but never a double penetration. The feeling of the hot dick sliding next to his own was more than a fantastic feeling. Connor was bouncing between them like a rag doll, crying from pain and pleasure. Percy hoped the boy won't be hurt permanently, but he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to.

'I can't stand this any longer!'

And Percy came into Connor, cumming for the third time. A few seconds later Travis came too, so cum was flowing from Connor's hole like a waterfall. The poor boy couldn't stand on his own, that way he fell down to the ground. Percy got under his asshole and drank his and Travis's cum. After that, he jerked off Connor one last time, making him feel good too. So all three of them lay on the ground, breathing heavily, covered in sweat and cum. They rested there for a few minutes, and decided to go back to camp, since it was almost dinner time.

'This was awesome.'

'We need to repeat this sometime.'

'Agreed.'

Poor Connor still couldn't stand up, so we needed to carry him back to camp. Ont he way, we met Annabeth, who looked at us suspiciously.

'Hi guys. What are you doing with Connor?'

'Umm… he sparined his ankle, so I helped Travis bring him back to camp.' Percy lied.

'Oh, I see… bye then.'

'Bye.' We all said.

'Good save Percy.' Said Travis when Annabeth was out of sight.

'Thanks Travis.'


	3. Nico di Angelo

**Author's note:** Hi there! Here's the third chapter, hope you will like it. I' happy seeing that my story became a little bit more popular among you guys than I would have thought it will be at my first week on fanfiction! Of course I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does. Reviews are welcomed as always, mostly about how could I improve my writing and who should Percy have sex with next.

 **Warning:** Contains gay sex not suitable for children.

Percy was sitting around the campfire the Hunters have set up near Westover Hall with Grover and Nico di Angelo, the newly found demigod. The Hunters were all resting in their tents, so they were by themselves in the clearing. It wasn't cold anymore, thanks to the big fire burning in front of them. Nico was talking bout some Mythomagic-related thing to Grover, so I didn't pay much attention.

'I think I will go get some wood to for the fire.' Percy said, because he didn't want our source of warmness to die out.

'Oh, I will get that for you.' Said Grover and stood up.

'Really? Thanks Grover.'

'Ah, it's nothing.' And with that, he walked in the dark forest, faintly lit by the moon.

So Percy was left there alone with Nico at the campfire. I didn't really know what could we talk about, so I put my arm around his shoulders, and started to ask some conversation-starting questions.

'Sooo… do you have a guess who your godly parent could be?'

'No, not really.'

'Oh, I see… Then what do you think about this whole „Greek Gods are alive" thing?

'I'm… I'm confused.' He answered.

'Thats completely normal. I hardly believed anything they said to me when I was first introduced to this world, but eventually I got used to it completely, so don't worry about this.'

'But I'm scared.' Nico said.

'You don't have to be scared. I'm here to protect you.'

As Percy said that, Nico came closer to him, comforted his head on his shoulder and put his arms around the older demigod's trunk. Percy felt that his body is cold, so he pulled Nico closer to himself, picked him up and put him in his lap. Percy knew Nico liked this position, because he smiled at him, and with that, he couldn't stand it anymore. The sea prince was just so horny, he couldn't hold it back, so he crashed his lips to Nico's. Nico seemed more than surprised.

'Percy, what are you doing?' He asked, but Percy saw a bulge groing in his pants, so he thought he had no problem with it actually. Percy was having a boner too, which Nico could surely feel between his ass cheeks, since Percy's penis was huge.

'Don't tell me you didn't like it.'

'I… It's just that I have never kissed a guy before. Or anybody.'

'It was your first kiss?'

'I'm ten.'

'Oh, really. I forgot.'

'But I did like it.'

'Say no more.'

So Percy pulled him to another kiss, this one more passionate than before. They kissed, and eventually Percy forced open Nico's mouth, and slid his tounge in it. It was really turning him on, making out with a ten year old, but he wanted more. He wanted so much more.

'Not here. We will wake up the Hunters.' Said Percy, and picked up Nico in to his arms. He walked in the forest, and found a clearing covered in green moss, and put Nico down. Then they started kissing again, it was like they tried to eat each other. Percy was Percy tore off his coat and T-shirt, and did the same for Nico. Since he was so young, Nico wasn't very moscular, but he was slim and sexy. They kicked off their trousers, so they were only wearing their underwears. It was quite cold, but they heated each other up, so they weren't freezing.

Percy was already erect, so his cock jumped out of his pants, and pointed straight at Nico who stared at it with surprise. He probably never seen such a huge dick, much less on a sexy fourteen year old. Percy's dick has grew since he was twelve, his rod was now thirteen inces long, with bulging veins running along the side of it.

'Can… can I…'

'Go for it.' Said Percy, without letting Nico finish the question.

So Nico kneeled before Percy, and grebbed his enermous dick, then started to jack him off. Eventually, Percy moved his hips forvard, and pushed the tip of his rod against Nico's lips. The boy got the message and licked the dick in front of him, first just slowly, then he ran his tounge along the whole lenght of it. Percy's member was obviously too big for Nico, but he tried getting it in his mouth anyways. He didn't get over three inches, so Percy thrusted his hips a little bit forward, and Nico got almost half of his dick in his mouth. He tried not to gag, buti t was just too huge. Now Percy was enjoying the blowjob, and soon he came into Nico's mouth an enermous load.

'Percy it's delicious!' Said Nico.

'It is, right?'

'I want more.' He kissed Percy, and the older demigod could taste his own com, which tasted even better than what he remembered. It was like the taste of the sea, buti t was sweet.

'Maybe next time. Now get on all fours.'

Nico obeyed, so he was on his hands and knees with his ass up in the sky. Percy positioned himself behind Nico, and started to push inside really slowly. Percy could see that Nico was in huge pain, but he continued to push in, making Nico cry out in pain. But Percy was in Elysium. The hole was much tighter than anything he ever felt around his dick, so the level of pleasure he felt was indescribable. He started to pull out, than thrust back into Nico, and soon he was fucking him with his hands on Nico's hips, and ploughing him like crazy. It wasn't easy to tell wether Nico was crying because of pain or because of a mixture of pain and pleasure, but Percy hoped the little boy enjoyed it.

'Percy… Ah Ah Ah! You are… you are so gooood!' Panted Nico between the thrusts, and that sent Percy over the edge and cummed inside of the boy. When he pulled out completely, there was white liquid oozing out of the red hole. Percy buried his head between Nico's ass cheeks and licked all of his cum out from the ass.

'Would you like to feel something good?' Asked the son of poseidon.

'Yes!'

'Then be ready to get your first blowjob.'

Percy flipped over Nico, and saw his eyes widen when he got the erect dick of the demigod being sucked by Percy Jackson himself, and it didn't take too long for Nico to cum in his mouth.

'Percy, I'm feeling so good, you are much better than the other boys in school.'

'You haven't kissed anyone before me but you have had a blowjob before?'

'Well, we were giving each other blowjobs with my roommate since we were eight.'

'That's why so experienced.'

'Yeah.'

'Well, I guess we should go back before anyone notices that we are missing.'

With that, they dressed up, and went back to the camp of the Hunters.


	4. Kronos

**Author's note:** So here's the next chapter, sorry for not updating for so long but I really needed to study, so I didn't have the time. I hope you will like it just as much as the other chapters. I tried to do something new at this one, but don't worry, it will contain enough sex.

 **Disclaimer:** Contains gay sex scenes not suitable for children.

Percy was standing there, behind a black column of the palace of the Titans, invisible thanks to Annabeth's cap. She and the others were left behind in the Labyrinth, so Percy was alone in the huge place, except for Ethan Nakamura and some Telkhines standing above the body of Luke Castellan. Only he wasn't Luke anymore. He was the Titan king, the lord of time, Kronos. Percy just watched as Ethan gave his heart or soul or the gods know what to the Titan, so he woke up from his death. Percy was too scared to move. His legs felt like concrete, and he realised he couldn't move them even if he wanted to.

'Percy Jackson.' Kronos said with a deep voice.

Ethan and the Telkhines immediately ran toward me, but Kronos stopped them with a swing of his hand. He was freezing time.

'He's mine. Leave us alone, my servants.' He ordered.

So they got out of the palace, and Percy was left with Kronos alone. He still couldn't move, and it was getting colder and colder, as the Titan Lord slowly walked towards Percy. Kronos didn't wear anything except a really short loincloth, but it didn't hide anything. It was like thin belt on his hips, so Percy could see all of Kronos's dick, which had grown since Percy last saw it, maybe because Luke became Kronos. Percy was still frozen, but his pants were getting tighter and tighter every second.

The Titan's golden eyes wandered on Percy's face and stopped at the sea green eyes. Luke was paler, but taller and buffer. Now he really looked like a Titan, with rippling muscles and broad shoulders.

'What did you even think? To stop us? You are even more foolish than I thought. But what should I expect from a useless mortal?' It was Luke's voice.

'Luke, what have you done?' Percy asked.

'I'm not Luke anymore! I am Kronos, the lord of the Titans! I am finally awake from my punishment, and now you shall get punished, mortal!'

'What do you mean under punished? Will you kill me?'

'Yes, I will kill you, but I don't want you to die right now. I want you to see you beloved Olympus being destroyed, and your little friends being killed! And until then, I have some plans with you. I will give something back you have done to me, Perseus Jackson.'

This didn't sound good news to Percy. He still couldn't move, but his dick was getting more and more erect. He hated Kronos, and Luke too, but he had to admit that he was sexy as fuck.

Kronos came closer to Percy, so close that if he wasn't paralised he could have grabbed the Titan Lord's large member. Then his arms moved towards the dick, but it wasn't him who was controlling his body. Apparently, Kronos was powerful enough now to do that.

'What are you doing?' Percy shouted, while stroking the now-erect dick of the Titan, which was about eighteen inches long and three inches thick. It was as big as Chiron's horse cock. Percy knew this, since Chiron and him had some pretty wild nights in the woods, and these nights always ended with a huge pain in his butt.

'I have already told you, I have some plans with you before I kill you. And now suck.' Kronos ordered.

'I will never do this!'

'Really? I think you have no choice.'

And as he said it, Percy's body obeyed, and started to lick the veiny side of the member. He moved his head up and down the lenght of it, and licked the tip.

'Go for it Jackson. Don't make me impatient.'

So he obeyed again, and got most of the dick in his mouth. His gagging reflex seemed to be turned off, because he was able to get the whole lenght in his mouth. He felt the tip of it in his gullet, then he moved his head backwards, and then down again. The part of the member what wasn't in his mouth was treated by his hands. Kronos's eyes rolled u pin pleasure, and he moaned like crazy.

'Ahh, yes Percy, none of my servants could give me a blowjob like this. I will keep you as a sex slave maybe.'

After a few more bobs on the dick, Kronos came in Percy's mouth. He would never admit it, but it tasted like nectar. It was the most delicious cum he had ever tasted, and it was quite a big word, since he had tasted about half of the camper boys' sperm. Damn, the Aphrodite boys sure knew how to please him!

But it wasn't enough for Kronos. He snapped his fingers and Percy's clothes had vanished in a bright light. Percy's dick was now exposed, in all it's long and thick glory. Kronor seemed to be eyeing the member lustfully, but his attention quickly turned to Percy's ass. He was now bent over, grabbing a black marble column with his ass in the air. Percy couldn't think of a better chance for Kronos to chop off his head, but the Titan Lord didn't. He just went behind Percy and inserted a finger inside his avaiting hole.

'You can't do this! Fight me instead, coward!' Percy shouted.

'Oh, don't worry Percy, I will fight you, but now I want to have some fun.' With that, he put another finger in Percy's hole, and started scissoring it.

By the tome Kronos put the third finger in Percy's hole, it started to hurt. Percy was never a bottom person (only in special cases) and he was very tight. Although he liked being fucked in the ass, he was only used to smaller dicks, not to eighteen inch monster dicks.

'I can't take the hole thing. My ass will burst!'

'I will make sure you won't die during the process. I would never forgive myself if I didn't stab you with my brand new scythe.'

'Well… That's reassuring.' Percy replied, but with fear in his voice.

Kronos pulled out all three fingers. He positioned his dick at Percy's entrance, and prepared to enter. He didn't just slowly start to push in like you would normally do. He thrusted all the way into Percy to the base of his huge dick, and instantly started ploughing Percy like a dog.

'Aaaahhhhh fuuuuuck!' Percy saw stars from the pain. It was more painful than being shot out ofa volcano and then falling hundreds of meters until reaching land. And Percy had a big experience in that.

'I didn't tell you it won't hurt.'

'Fuck you!'

'No, I am fucking you. And I've never fucked such tight thing in my entire existance, which is quite a big word, since I'm a titan.'

'Please stop!'

'I won't stop until I want to. And don't pretend that this is pure suffering for you. I can feel that you are beginning to enjoy this.'

The scary thing was that he really enjoyed it. The moment he got over the extreme pain, he started to feel pleasure. He liked the long and warm dick moving inside his ass, and felt his dick beginning to ooze pre-cum. He didn't need much time, and the floor of the palace was covered with an enormous load of Percy's cum.

'What a waste of cum! It would be a shame if it was just left there. Lick it up!'

Percy felt his body obeying to Kronos's will, but if he hadn't ordered him to do so, he would have done it anyways. He tried his cum before, and it was addictive, so he lowered his head onto the floor, and licked up the cum he had just sprayed. This made Kronos even harder, and he fucked Percy like a lightning bolt, so fast only a Titan could achieve that.

Finally, Kronos couldn't stand it any longer, and filled Percy's hole with his cum. The freezing spell broke, but Percy couldn't stand on his own, so he just lied on the floor. Kronos lied next to him, panting and sweating. For a moment, they were just two people being exhausted after a good sex.

Then Percy remembered who was next to him. He got up as fast as he possibly could, and started running. He didn't get far. After a few steps, a force stopped him, and he couldn't move again. Thinking about it after, it was quite a stupid plan, since he could never be as fast as a Titan, but he didn't have any kind of weapon. Not even Riptide, because ha was still naked and he had no pockets.

'Where do you think you're going?' Kronos asked.

But before he could answer anything, a hairbrush flew past him and he heard a girl's voice.

'Percy!' It was Rachel's voice. She really have just hit a Ttan with a hairbrush. Wow.

But it was just enough for Kronos to be distracted, and the spell broke. Percy ran towards Rachel and they entered the Labyrinth.

'Please don't talk about this with Annabeth' Percy said, since Rachel must have seen a few things.

'I won't. I didn't go crazy.'


End file.
